Both non-structural and structural roof elements incorporating solar collectors such as an array of photovoltaic cells are well known. However, structural roof panels are generally of specialized and costly configuration and installation, often complex and/or heavy and requiring modification or replacement of existing conventional roof structures. The combination of non-structural substrates and solar panels is also well known as substitutes for roofing materials such as shingles and tiles, but such are also typically costly and requiring specialized installation. Solar panels for installation over existing roof components are also well known, but such pose undesirable profile and aesthetic factors, and challenges for mounting securely on the roof without compromising existing roof components or their function.
There is therefore a need for a low cost, easy to install roof solar panel offering highly secure integration into conventional roof structures and consequent functional and aesthetic advantages.